The subject matter disclosed herein relates to switchgears, and more particularly to a modular switchgear connection, as well as a method of electrically connecting a modular compartment to a switchgear assembly.
Switchgear assemblies typically include a plurality of compartments for housing a variety of electrical components that provide necessary functions for overall operation of the switchgear assembly. The various electrical components require an electrical connection to a main busbar circuit of the switchgear assembly, typically via one or more connectors located in a rear portion of the compartment that facilitates an electrical connection to a busbar. The connector(s) often include a spout that functions as an insulator/bushing system at the back of the compartment, which allows contact connections of the electrical component, such as a circuit breaker, for example, to be plugged into the busbar.
The switchgear assemblies may require removal of the compartments for numerous reasons, including preventative maintenance and installation of a new compartment type. Unfortunately, to establish an electrical connection between the busbar and the connectors of the compartment, the busbar is typically mounted at an interior region of the spout, such that removal and installation is cumbersome. An additional challenge associated with removal and installation of the compartments relates to the location of the connectors. As noted above, the connectors are typically present proximate the rear of the compartment, such that removal from the back of the compartment is necessary. The switchgear assemblies are often disposed against a wall, thereby compounding the removal and installation process challenges.